


Paperwork

by Red_Box



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Paper Craft, Paperwork, cut outs, paper child, paper doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box
Summary: paper doll cut out base/set and examples of finished figures (paper and digital)





	1. coloring set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set 1  
for printing, coloring with pencils and cutting

+

Beta-test:

(older version, Idecided to add face features after all)

+

simple animation 


	2. color set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set in color  
ready for printing and cutting

+

digital test:

+

_like a cat and adog _

> **Minister:** (thinks) _He likes me too!_


	3. shippy bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTP holding hands

on paper

and in digital era:

+

simplest gif animation:

**Author's Note:**

> The other paper doll I made previously:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000018


End file.
